zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Valga
The Valga is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview It is one of the new designs released by TOMY in the Zoids: Rebirth Century line. It transforms in two modes imitating the ability of it's real life counterpart. The Valga was used by both the Guylos Empire and Helic Republic. Battle Story Appearances Models Rebirth Century Valga was featured as the ninth model in the Zoids: Rebirth Century line, under the designation number GRZ-009. The Valga kit comes in four frames, a wind-up motor, a small spring, two larger springs, twelve violet rubber caps, a silver-chromed pilot, a small cylindrical weight, a sticker sheet, and two instruction manuals. The Valga uses a wind-up motor for motion. Once activated, it crawls forward, then rolls. The movement of the Valga is not smooth. ''e''HOBBY Exclusive An identical kit in Helic Republic colors was released in limited quantities via eHobby exclusive, alongside the eHobby exclusive Dos Godos recolor. Gravide Valga The Gravide Valga has several mold changes compared to the original RCZ Valga. The most notable changes are the new retractable blades and the redesigned missile pods. The Zoid is colored a light tan with blue caps, blades, and missile pods. Its faction and designation number are unknown. (The Valga has been used by both the Guylos Empire and Helic Republic) It is believed that the Zoid would have been released between February 26th and February 28th of 2009. Not much is known about this model. This Zoid was intended to be released as a part of the RCZ line before its mysterious halt, despite the line's success and the Valga's popularity as a Zoid itself. A picture of a sole prototype could be found on the HLJ shopping website under the name "Gravide Varuga" and was priced at ¥3600. ($40.06 USD, €28.35) Due to a common programming glitch found on the site, the Zoids' future release date went up by one month at the beginning of every month. This resulted in rumors that the unreleased Zoid still had a chance at being released. However, as of Wednesday, February 3rd of 2010, the Zoids' stock status changed from "Pre-Order" to "Discontinued." Strangely, the Zoid is listed as February 2009 as its original release date. Not only does this suggest that more than one Gravide Valga may exist, it also suggests that it may have possibly seen a very limited release. If it did receive some form of official (or even an unofficial release), it would have been from prototypes and unreleased stock. This is similar to how Hasbro released all of their leftover, unsold, or unreleased Zoids stock in the UK after the NAR line ended. Anyone who pre-ordered the Gravide Varuga on the HLJ website had their account name saved on the website's database, but since the zoid was never released, the orders were canceled after the item was listed as "Discontinued." So far, no examples of the Gravide Valga or anyone in possession of one have been located. In addition, another model appeared for sale using the same photos as HLJ on Yesasia.com. The site lists the Zoids' original release date as February 28th, 2009 and states that "This product is temporarily not for sale." It was listed under the name "Gravied Valga" and was about the same price as the one listed on HLJ. References *http://www.hlj.com/product/TKT32322 *http://www.yesasia.com/global/zoids-rcz-gravied-valga/1012804309-0-0-0-en/info.html Category:Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Zoids: Rebirth Century Category:Medium-Scale Zoids